foamyfandomcom-20200215-history
Episodes
As of June 3 2010, there are 210 official Neurotically Yours episodes. They are generally updated once every two weeks, a fact which is often mentioned in the episodes, or in strange coincidences such as "It takes two weeks for the spell to work." Series, such as Foamy Fan Mail and Foamy's Rant periodically come out of these episodes. Sometimes, a story takes more than one episode to tell, so it's split into several, such as the Hospital series. Other than these occasional strings of episodes, topics are usually random and spontaneous, with new suprises every two weeks, ranging anywhere from a time-machine based mail service to a haunted toaster. Episodes 1-186 were simultaneously uploaded to YouTube on July 22 2009. There is no known source for the dates they originally appeared as flash animations on Mathers' site, Ill Will Press. Some dates are added prior to this point in time based on the history of this wiki under Site updates/new. For episodes organized by rating, please see Episodes by rating. For Matt's list of numbered/official episodes see Friends of Foamy Official Episodes (goes up to 181). There is also an alphabetical list including various rants & specials. =Official= 201-250 211. Ads Subtract June 16 210. Diet Riot June 3 209. Follow-Up Letter May 19 208. No for an Answer May 5 207. Sex or Violence Apr 21 206. Special: Germaine for Stupids (not put on YouTube) Apr 18 204/5. Cadaveric Spasm Apr 7 204/5. Foamy Fan Mail XIV Apr 7 203. A Scene from a Poetry Tour Mar 24 202. Left in Charge Mar 10 201. Western Zen Feb 25 151-200 200. Academic Alert Feb 10 199. Motivational Posters Jan 27 198. Cruelty Free Jan 13 2010 197. You Boob-Tube Dec 30 196. Escort Mission Dec 9 195. Online Shopping Nov 25 194. Lecture Nov 11 193. Social Network Of Idiots Oct 28 192. Word Games Oct 14 191. Game Trade-Ins Sept 30 190. Unreal Estate Sept 16 189. Best Thing Ever Sept 2 188. Creative Cremation Aug 19 187. Foamy Fan Mail XIII Aug 5 186. Go Green July 22 2009... 185. Zip Codes 184. Fat Idols 183. Eaters Anonymous 182. Comics and Movies 181. Subliminal Cut 180. Fashions 179. Muffin Massacre 178. Achievements 177. It's A Bald World After All 176. A Change of Face 175. Tech Support V Feb 26 2009? 174. Bastardized Musicals 173. The Big Game 172. A Woman's Deceit 171. A Missing Element 170. Picture Imperfect 169. An Original Idea Nov 28? 168. Political Shifty Nov 28? 167. Book Binding Nov 28? 166. Foamy Fan Mail XII Oct 18 165. Black Hollywood Oct 2 164. Forum Bore 'Em Sept 17 163. Telekinetic Pornography Sept 3 162. People Bacon Aug 20? 161. Gummie Bear Graveyard Aug 6? 2008 160. Door Holding & Baby Brigaders 159. Door Holding & Baby Brigaders 158. Horror Flick Chicks 157. Restaurants 2 156. Child Proof Caps 155. Cow-Mouflage 154. Cell Phones & Car Ads 2 153. Nextdoor Neighbor 152. New Used 151. Squirrel Songs V 101-150 150. People Pissing Me Off 149. Conspire to Rewire 148. Indie Film 147. Math Metal 146. Cereal Box Prize 145. Hammers & Floodlights 144. Mini Marts 143. Caffeine Conspiracy 142. Coffee Flavors 141. Black Magic Metal 140. Walkie Talkie 139. A-Gore-Aphobia 138. Gym Teachers 137. Foamy Fan Mail XI 136. Car Wash 135. Death 134. Hot Enough For Ya? 133. Tech-support IV 132. T.V. 131. Mint Spaghetti 130. Squirrel Songs IV 129. Unamusement Park 128. Chamber of Human Horrors 127. Comedians 126. A Plotless Conversation 125. Friendly Messages II 124. Smokin' Smokers 123. Tips 122. Celebrities 121. V-Day 120. Squirrel Songs III 119. Friendly Messages 118. Accidents At Home 117. Letter to Santa 116. Word Association 115. Deck Waving 114. Useless Software 113. Writers Block 112. Once You Go Black 111. Evil Corporate Zombies 110. Hatta's Rant II 109. Battery Low 108. Squirrel Songs 2 107. Solitaire Confinement 106. Mexico es muy Bien 105. Fortune Cookie 104. Words and Phrases 103. Dubbed in English 102. News June 1? 101. Foamy Fan Mail IX May 18? *'PROBLEM: As you can see, above is Foamy Fan Mail 9 (IX), then 11 (XI). We seem to be missing 10 (X) which should occur numerically somewhere between these two. Once we find out what episodes it takes place between, we need to renumber this ENTIRE list.' 51-100 100. Restaurants May 4? 099. The Fat Song Apr 20? 098. Kosher Crackers Apr 5? 097. CDs Mar 23? 096. Tech-Support III Mar 9? 095. User Agreement Feb 23? 094. Cell Phones & Car Ads Feb 9? 093. Web Cam Jan 26? 2006 092. Hatta's Rant 091. Exotic Chocolates 090. Summoning Santa 089. Bra Bashing 088. Lewd Lingerie 087. Halloween Hoopla 086. Voodeedoo 085. Tech-Support II 084. Unmentionable Auction 083. Hurricane Report - Katrina 082. Drugs In Your Head 081. Sacred Space 080. Foamy Fan Mail VIII 079. Handmade Clothes 078. Pancake Madness 077. Open-Mic Night II 076. Foamy Fan Mail VII 075. Biggest Fear 074. A Pair Of Pants 073. Channels 072. Yesterday Mail 071. The Hatta' 070. Medicated Baby Heads 069. Foamy's Rant V 068. Inner Demons 067. Paper Back Bust 066. Amplified Bible 065. So I Said To My Doctor 064. No Christmas For You 063. E-Mail Malady 062. Passion Of The Zombies 061. Foamy's Rant IV 060. Amityville Toaster 059. The Jiggly Butt 058. Foamy Fan Mail VI 057. Tech-Support 056. Guide To Being A Bitch Hermit 055. Coffee-House Propoganda 054. Cloud Talk 053. A-Kon Rules (Promo) 052. Squirrel Songs 051. Do's & Don'ts 1-50 050. Kavorkian Scarf 049. Hospital Stay 048. Creative Issues 047. Foamy Fan Mail V 046. Eye Stigmata 045. Foamy's Rant III 044. Card Cult Update 043. Fat-Kins Diet 042. First Meeting Of The Card Cult 041. Sitcom Silliness 040. The Owner 039. Dating Advice 038. Foamy Fan Mail IV 037. Small, Medium, Large 036. Squirrel Banter 035. Suggestion Box 034. Foamy's Card Cult 033. Non-Holiday Special 032. Foamy's Rant II 031. Free Your Mind 030. Elf Dreams 029. Secret Admirer 028. Spell-A-Casters 027. Nuts To You 026. Foamy Fan Mail III 025. Open-Mic Night 024. Las Vegas Metal Fest 2003 023. Foamy's Rant 022. Super-Mystery Cult 021. Meditational Melee 020. The Wallet 019. Gas-E-Pop 018. Foamy Fan Mail II 017. A Poetic Meal 016. Form Letter 015. 5 More Minutes 014. Hypnotic Foamy 013. Foamy Fan Mail 012. A Musical View 011. The Lollipop 010. Club Advice 009. A Postal Event 008. Almost Serious Suicide 007. Coffee Stop 006. Squirrel Talk 005. Foamy Thoughts 004. Cemetery Flakes 003. Shower Of Terror 002. Pen Of Doom 001. Distractions 2002ish =Specials= Un Numbered Originals *Halloween Hoopla w/ Alt Gorey Ending *Begley's Beach Bimbo Sundae *Squirrel Pulp Fiction Thingy *Innuendo Stare Down *Maid-of-Horror *Slice of Life *Germaine's Web Cam #1 *Germaine's Web Cam #2 *Pigeons *Under Construction (with FemBot) Mutie *Cute Mute *Focus Pocus *Who Would Win In A Fight *Jump Rope Record *Reptile Crunch Fan created *Foamy Foamy Foamy *Almost Serious Homicide *Foamy Shopping Network *Foamy in 3DÂ (Teaser) *Foamy And His Bodies (music by Drowning Pool) Games *Dress Germaine =Topical Rants= :0. Britney Spears & Hair-Cuts (iTunes) #Ink Stink #Tribute Albums #Roman Numerals #Political Movie Review #Sponsored Language #Cheerleader Injuries #Paris De Hilton #American Idle #Food Fascists #Rated R Smoking #Happy Memorial Day #New Protest Songs #Point Of Sales System #Ice Cream & Metal #Best Thing Ever #Global Warming #People and Animals #Bonus Tracks And Deluxe Editions #Sports Scores #Fwd This Video #Army Of Scum #Ad Of Fear #Musical Rant Player #Bring Back The Black List #Find Out At 11 #Meal In A Box #Indie Clones #Halloween Candy Song #Compilation Shows #OJ #Water You Doing #Xmas Songs #No Cinematic Smoking For You #Britnet Spears Again #Drive-By Poetry Reading #Political Pay Cap #80's Has Beens #Sold Out Category:Episodes